


Truth or Dare

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #69: "Trying new things", "On your knees", A Dare.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #69: "Trying new things", "On your knees", A Dare.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Truth or Dare

~

Since Severus was already on the list of approved Ministry contractors, there wasn’t much paperwork to do. They spent the majority of the time planning the New Year’s Ball sting. 

When Robards indicated they should leave, Harry cleared his throat. “May we have a private moment?” 

“Sure. Stop by my office later for the rest of the case files.” And, nodding briskly at Severus, Robards Flooed out. 

“My apologies about earlier,” Severus said immediately. “If you intended to keep news about our...involvement a secret, I’ve let the Kneazle out of the sack.” 

“I told Robards we’re involved when I suggested this collaboration.” Harry smiled. “Although I didn’t say anything about us being into whips and chains, mainly because I didn’t know we were.” 

Severus flushed. “Harry, I--” 

Harry grinned. “Relax. I’ve no objections to trying new things.” He licked his lips. “You on your knees, me in chains--” He shrugged. “I’ll try anything once.”

“Anything?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Almost anything,” Harry amended. “Anyway, I bet the only reason Robards asked me to stop by his office later is to ensure that I actually return to the Ministry today.” 

“Indeed.” Severus drew Harry closer. “Exactly what did you tell him about our relationship?” 

“Not _that_ much, don’t worry.” 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Then why are you worried?” 

Harry blinked. “What do you mean? I’m fine.”

Severus snorted. “We may only have been intimate for three days, Harry, but I’ve studied you for years. I know when something’s bothering you.” 

Harry exhaled. “You’re perceptive.” _Maybe a bit too perceptive._

Severus waited expectantly. 

“Fine,” Harry sighed. “I had a fight with Ron.” 

Severus drew Harry towards the sofa. “What happened?” After Harry explained, he sighed. “And do you regret what you said?” 

Harry nodded. “It was ages ago. I thought I’d forgiven him.” 

“Evidently not.” 

Harry sighed. “Evidently.” 

Severus nodded. “Then perhaps it’s time to talk to him about this.” 

“I don’t know if I dare right now.” Harry leaned his head on Severus’ shoulder. 

“If you don’t it will fester.” Severus kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Trust me.” 

_He’s right._ Harry smiled ruefully. “How are you so wise?” 

“Experience.” 

~


End file.
